


Posthaste

by theradicaldame



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicaldame/pseuds/theradicaldame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First slash attempt ever, whee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posthaste

The subtle hum of the tessaract, the heady whoosh of teleportation-

They landed alone, far from where Loki had expected. He narrowed his eyes at Thor, still unable to speak from the cool steel of the muzzle. Thor reached for his head and Loki snapped backwards, his grip on the tessaracts tube breaking as he stumbled backwards to regain his balance. A faint hiss could be heard from under the metal covering his lips. His eyes widened as Thor tossed the tessaract carelessly on the ground, flicking frantically between the faintly glowing cube and his not-brothers penetrating azure stare.

“Stay still, Loki” Thor grumbled, reaching out once more and gripping Loki by the back of the neck. The hold calmed him, as it always had- and despite all that had happened, all that transpired on Thors precious Earth he still felt the tendril of treacherous warmth coil in his belly as Thor leaned in, thick fingers scrabbling against the fastenings until he finally tore the strap in half, tossing the whole thing to the ground.

Loki worked his jaw for a moment, but said nothing. Thor knelt before him wordlessly and pulled a small metal key from somewhere in his trousers, removing one of the barred cuffs from Lokis wrist. The other he left and and gripped tight in his hand, using it to pull him closer.

“My my Thor, we’re even more sentimental than I thought. Are you going to let me go, after all I’ve done?” he cocked his head to the side, eyes flashing. “Or have you brought me here for the pleasure of killing me yourself?” 

Thor roared, yanking hard at the chain so that Loki was pulled even nearer to him, uncomfortably close to touching his chest with the hand that Thor held aloft.

“You think that I came after you to kill you? Is that what you think?” the anger in Thors eyes faded, leaving hurt and something else, something Loki wondered at but could not quite place.

“You think that I would hurt you for the mortals?” asked.

Loki did not answer.

“It seems then that the truth of ruling is not the only truth you have misinterpreted…” Thors fingers reached up to graze his jaw. Loki flinched away, turning his head and struggling fruitlessly against Thors iron grip.

“I am not pleased that you have harmed them, but know this, brother,” he said, using the hand on Lokis face to grip his jaw and force him to lock eyes.

“I would have killed them all myself had they been of harm to you.”

Loki scoffed. “Do you truly think those pathetic mortals could have harmed me, had you not aided them? I would have gutted them one by one, set their heads upon pikes and fed the bodies to the dogs and not even broken a sweat-“ 

“Silence.” Thor growled, shifting his grip on Lokis jaw to tangle his fingers in his hair, pulling tight until his head leaned just bar enough back that his throat was bared before him. He was panting, he realized- his throat working furiously under the scrutiny of Thors eyes. Dimly he felt his other hand being let go, and a voice in the back of his mind screamed run! but he could not, not with Thor holding his neck so far back now that he might snap it if he moved too quickly.

His hand flew up as Thor leaned closer, pressing against his chest hard enough to give resistance, but it was in vain for as Thors breath flowed hot and humid against his throat his fingers tightened in the fabric of Thors shirt, a small and breathless moan escaping.

“What are you doing?” he gasped.

Thor growled again. “If you do not shut up, brother,” he said “I will muzzle you myself.” Loki moved to bent his neck forward, to get a better look at what could only be described as hunger in Thors eyes, but was stopped as he felt the hot tracing of a tongue from collarbone to jaw, interrupted by the sharp tug of teeth and the ragged sound of Thors breath against his pale flesh. His eyes widened in shock- surely Thor was not, could not-

His thoughts were interrupted again as the hand not in his hair tightened around his waist, pulling him forward the scant few inches that remained between them. He could feel Thors arousal pressing insistently against his thigh as he smashed thier mouths together and before Loki could think, before he could will his body to respond in some other way, he was kissing Thor just as furiously back, biting his lips until he tasted blood and sucking on his tongue, coaxing it further into his mouth. His body shivered as Thor moaned into him, pulling harder on the hair at the back of his head until Loki let out a breathy gasp and curled his fingers tighter in Thors shirt, his hips bucking forward into his not-brothers leg as Thor ground forward into him.

“So,” Thor panted “I am not the only one of us who is plagued by this.” Loki would have answered but Thor moved swiftly to cover his mouth again, guiding him backwards until Loki felt the firm bark of a tree against his back. Thors hands grabbed at the front of his trousers, becoming entangled in the many buckles and straps before Loki finally swatted his hands out of the way, freeing himself from the hot black leather and gasping at the feel of the cool air on his exposed skin.

Thors breathing was ragged as he jerked Lokis pants down past his knees, his rough hands exploring the pale stomach, the jutting hipbones, before settling in a tight grip around the base of his cock. Loki snarled at him, green eyes aflame with lust. He waved his hand and a small bottle appeared, filled with clear oil that he spread languorously on Thors thick fingers, taking time to lavish each one with care as he nipped his way down Thors neck. 

“Enough.” Thor said, lifting him enough that Loki was able to kick his pants away and wrap his long legs around his not-brothers waist. He slid one slick finger down the base of Lokis cock, gliding smoothly over the skin until he thrust swiftly into Lokis tight opening. Loki hissed, tightening his legs and anchoring himself against Thors neck and shoulders as Thor worked him open first with one finger, then two, before finally sliding a third in and fucking him in earnest, curling his fingers upwards until Loki keened in his ear. Slowly he slid his hands out and worked the rest of the oil over himself, stopping when Loki began bucking insistently against him.

“Let me know if I hurt you, brother.” he whispered.

‘I’m not your brother, Thor.” Loki hissed. “Now fuck me, or so help me i will tear this entire moon apart with you on it.” Thor responded by placing his head against Lokis entrance, pressing him tightly against the back of the tree with one arm wound around his waist, the other tangled in the crows-feather hair that lay partially slicked back with sweat. Slowly, he pushed inside, stalling only when Loki made slight whimpers and pushing forward when he felt his brothers nails scrape against his skin. Finally he had his entire length sheathed in him and he rested his head on Lokis shoulder, breath ragged as he tried to restrain himself. Loki snarled, clawing at the skin under his tunic so hard that he felt little rivulets of blood began to fall, and he pulled almost entirely out,ramming back in to Loki hard enough to rattle some leaves from the tree. The howl that his brother let out spurred him on further and he continued his furious pace, moaning “Loki, Loki, Loki” over and over into his brothers neck, biting the joining between shoulder and neck hard enough to leave deep purple bruises that he laved over with his tongue. He felt the thick coil of his orgasm beginning and released his grip on Lokis hair to wrap his hand around his brothers neglected cock that lay flat against his stomach. He began pumping furiously with his hand, matching the speed and rhythm of his thrusts until he felt Loki convulse over him, heard the ailing keen of his brothers climax and felt the body beneath him go limp as he thrust faster until he to threw his head back, crying out Lokis name as he came.

Together they sank to the ground, not touching but for the faint pressing of Lokis bare thigh against Thors sweat-slicked hand.

“Thor,” Loki said.

Thor rolled over, pinning his brother beneath him in a kiss that quickly turned soft, brushing down Lois jaw and cradling his head in his hand. 

“Thor!” Loki hissed. “Get your tongue out of my mouth. We need to plan.” his words were hard and his eyes glinted, but there was a softness there, a fragile hope that Thor could barely recall seeing.

“Always it is scheming with you, brother.” he grumbled. “Can we never have a moment of peace?”

Loki laughed, a short and bitter sound. Thor leaned up on one elbow, staring intently at him until Loki returned his gaze.

“I love you, ” he said. “I am ashamed that it took your fall from the bifrost to awaken me to this, when surely you must have known for centuries-“

Loki snarled, glaring up at him.

“Do not speak to be of shame and pain, brother” he spat. But he leaned back against the grass and closed his eyes, and for the first time that Thor could remember since childhood, the crease across Lokis brow faded nearly to nothing.

“I only wish to keep you safe- I know you must be punished for what you have done, but I am hoping for an exile. I would-” he stopped, blush creeping up his cheeks. Loki cracked one eye and stared accusingly up at him.

“You would what, exactly?” he said.

” I would volunteer to go with you,” rushed Thor. “And we could perhaps have some sort of- life, together. Away from Asgard, now that my coronation has been put off for some time.” His eyes gleamed and he sat up further, grasping Lokis slim hand in his own. Lokis said nothing, staring incredulously at the sight of his brother, half dressed and pink-cheeked from the admission. 

“I want to be with you, ” he whispered. “I have missed you, Loki, more even that you can imagine.”

He lifted his gaze to his brother, and among the green the glint of tears could be seen. 

Loki closed his eyes, and nodded slowly.

“We should dress.”


End file.
